Awakening
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: A lone Yatuja hunter chooses a new target, Richard. He, along with Kahlan and Zedd have to defeat him while dealing with a even darker threat...
1. The Hunt

I don't own Aliens/Predator (they belong to 20th Century Fox, for those who need to know…) and Legend of the Seeker belongs to ABC Productions (or something like that)

Awakening

The Hunt

This wasn't happening. Ki'de had been chasing hard meat with an egg. It seemed to be running for a cave, the one the elder clearly told them to stay away from. Why that would be, he didn't know. Nor did he care. All that needed to be done was to eliminate the Kiande Amedha so he could get another trophy. And stop it from creating a hive on a planet infested with pyrode amedha, or oomans as they were called. He just referred to them as soft meat. Except for that one on 'earth'.

He saw it had reached the cave. Kad'ie was calling for him to leave it alone. Like Pauk he'd let this one go. As he followed it, he noticed that the cave didn't darken. Great, a tunnel, but to where? The mouth of the cave led into a huge mountain. And the oomans weren't anywhere nearby, so why this? He reached the other side. As far he could see was forest. Dammit. This was going to be a long hunt. He was switching through is views when he saw three heat spots. One of them seemed to be a female. Another was an old man by the heat patterns. The other male's scent, along with the one of the female's told him they wanted to mate, by why they didn't troubled him.

Richard was sure something was watching them. He heard a strange shuffle from the direction of the one who was watching them. If he existed. He saw a strange black creature hurry past them, with a brown-gray oval thing. He noticed the flaps on the top. It was either some plant, or an egg. He was hopping it was the former. He was surprised when the others he was traveling with stopped. Then he saw it. There was a huge crack in the ground, with an eerie green color emerging from it.

"What happened?" That was all Kahlan could say when she saw what might have been a tear in the veil in front of them. Darken Rahl was dead, but this was a strange sight, even for the Midlands.

"It appears to be a tear in the veil, by how this happened I wouldn't know." Even Zedd was confused by the strange sight. The metallic ring from Richard's sword got him and Kahlan to jump.

Richard seemed to be in a trance similar to the one when he was infected with the Spell of the Lying Moon. "There's something following us." He finally saw it. Around 7 feet tall and around 350 lbs of pure muscle, this mysterious hunter arrived from nowhere. Somehow it had magic not even Zedd noticed, but he did. He started thinking. Wizards used to have both sides of the gift. His sister was pristinely ungifted, which meant that he was…

"Dear spirits…" Richard couldn't believe this. He was that 'one born true' from that 'children's story' Kahlan told him after that encounter with the screeling. It still gave him partial nightmares, but usually all he could think of was Kahlan…and this 'predator'.

Ki'de was surprised by the weapon the young male ooman had. He'd been following them since he had spotted them. And he was sure that the one with the sword was aware of his prescence. He'd come for his skull later, but for now he had to consintrate on finding that damned hard meat. He was hopping he could find it before it found a host, but he wasn't too sure. Then he heard a scream. The three oomans were being attacked. He watched in horror as the old one shot fire from his hands, killing the facehugger. Then the one with the sword charged the hard meat. He watched as the blade soared through the air, howling as it came down on the creature. It fell down, dead. What surprised him most was that it didn't bleed. The green stains on the blade ignited, scaring them as with him. All of their skulls would line his wall, after the female showed what she could do. Until then, they were his new prey…

Please review. And for those who can't wait for Richard and the Yatuja to fight, you'll have to wait for a bit longer. :)


	2. The Fight

A/N: well, I've dug this old story up for a finale…so to speak. I'm hoping this turns out well, story wise.

Chapter 2

The Fight

Something didn't seem right. Richard was sure _something_ was following them, but he didn't know what. He had been separated from Zedd and Kahlan after the encounter with the strange beasts. They were traveling to the nearest city while he went out and tried to find the Stone of Tears. Richard came to a clearing when a bright blue ball of energy whizzed past his head, forcing him to the ground.

Ki'de had been following the younger male ooman through the woods. He thought that the ooman had stared at him multiple times, but he was invisible. _Stop it, Ki'de. Your just letting some panic fill your system. Everything will be all right. _He noticed that he had moved into the light and the ooman had stopped. He quickly shot a blast from his plasma caster at the man, forcing him into a fight. Ki'de uncloaked himself and stared down the ooman. It flinched slightly, but then brought his eyes right to his visor, a quizzical look on his face. Ki'de removed his mask and roared, challenging the Seeker.

Richard had no clue what he was facing. His masked assailant seemed to be…unearthly. When the mask was removed, Richard was shocked. The creature had mandibles, which it flared out when it roared at him. It then drew a foot long pole. The Seeker quickly drew the Sword of Truth, the sun glinting off the blade. The beast's stick grew spear-like blades, and started to twirl it around.

He made the first move. The Bringer of Death swiftly moved in on the Predator, screaming a war cry that would dishearten even Mord Sith. Their blades met in a shower of sparks and the grinding sound of metal being forced together. The Sword of Truth slowly cut through the Predator's weapon, widening its eyes. A loud crack signaled the end for the galactic hunter. The blade flew into its skull, finishing the job. Richard pulled the sword out and stared at the creature. He lit it on fire, and then returned to the woods, searching for the stone.

A/N: I'm done! I'd appreciate it if someone would actually review this story so I don't feel like I just wasted 20 minutes…please?


End file.
